Nagisa confession
by DeathhellDK
Summary: How will Nagisa let Kayano know his feeling? Will Nagisa be able to covey his feeling to her successfully? there will be a sequence to it. Be remember to do a monthly update!
1. Nagisa confession

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own any of the following character from Assassination classroom. In this story, Koro-sensei is alive and did not die. In this fanfiction, it will be focusing on Nagisa and Kayano. I will not be following the manga nor the anime. Hope u will enjoy it and I will see u guys afterwards.**

It was a hot afternoon. Shortly after the graduation of class 3-E, everyone is now on the school break before they start their future carrier job. Every now and then, they will still gather together and have fun with Koro-sensei and a handful of them will still always try to kill him just because he irritate them by either been a pervert by staring at the girl's body and noting down their 3 size or try to pull some stupid prank on the class. Everyone expect for Nagisa, who now is a private part time teacher for Sakura. He is currently at her house teaching her different subject and self-defence tactics to allow her to be able protect herself from bully in school.

"Alright, that all for today Sakura. Good job." Nagisa signal to her to relax for the day as he feel that that was enough training for her. Sakura sigh in relieve and decided to make some snacks for him and herself. While they were resting and eating the snack, Nagisa prise Sakura for been able to improve on both her grades and her skill in such a short time. Sakura just smile bashfully.

"Hey Nagisa, can I ask u something?" Sakura suddenly look at Nagisa seriously. Nagisa look at her with a confuse look and nod his head. "It been sometime and it bothering quite a bit. Do u happen to like Kayano?" Nagisa spilt out the juice that he was drinking a second ago when he heard Sakura asking him the question. His face redden and ask "W-What? H-How…That not what I mean…erm" Sakura grin at him. Nagisa knowing the cat has let out from the bag, he sign and nodded. He then continue " I have like Kayano for a while and whenever I am with her I can feel calm and warmth in my heart…I want to let her know my feeling but I am too shy to confess to her. The moment I see her, my mind will go spinning and…"

"Thank for your meal. Seriously, Nagisa u are a male although u look good as a female…. Have some courage to confess to her. Haizz…Guess I have no choice but to help u out a bit." Sakura went to grab a letter full of tickets and pass to Nagisa. Nagisa look at her confusingly, Sakura explain that this tickets is an entrance to the her school upcoming festival in a 2 days' time and she hope to invite the whole class 3-E member to come to visit her school.

 **Back at Class-E**

"EH? SAKURA INVITED US TO HER SCHOOL FOR FESTIVAL?" Nakamura shouted.

Everyone sweat drop at her shouting and Nagisa just brush it off with a smile on his face. "We all have to thank Nagisa-kun for this event. He play a good part in teaching Sakura-san. Good job Nagisa-kun!" Koro-sensei praise him. Nagisa just smile and went on telling the class "Also, Sakura hope u all of u expect for Kayano would go to her class for some kind of gathering." Kayano ask why she was not invited and Nagisa shook his head and explain he is also not involve in this meeting. The gang expect for Nagisa and Kayano went over to sakura house in the evening and was surprise to hear what has Sakura suggest. "Hmmm…this look fun, Sakura-chan." Karma smile evilly and everyone in the room including Koro-sensei have a bad feeling about it.

It was the day of the festival and the whole Class-3E when to Sakura School to have fun. Everyone reach there and saw Sakura was standing there waiting for them. "Thank you for inviting us Sakura-san. We are honour to visit your school" Koro-sensei greeted her. Sakura just explain that everyone is like a close friend to her and it obviously to invite them over to have fun. Ignoring Koro-sensei crying due to her touchiness, Sakura wink at the gang to inform to start the operation. Everyone spilt themselves to a group of 3 leaving Nagisa, Kayano and Sakura as a group. "Yeah, Nagisa, u are in the same group as us!" Kayano smile happily at Nagisa which causes him to blush and look away. Sakura giggle at his action and pull Kayano and Nagisa to explore the school.

After a while, Kayano, Nagisa and Sakura was sitting at a quiet place to relax. Just as Sakura was about to walk off giving some personal time and space to let Nagisa have a chance to confess to Kayano, a bunch of delinquent walk towards them blocking them. "Ni-san, she is Sakura, the bully in our class." Recognizing the voice, Sakura turn to see a familiar face.

"Sakura, u know them?" Nagisa ask in a curious tone as he saw Sakura face full of fear.

Sakura explain that that guy name is Hague, the bully in the class. _(A/N: I have no idea who is the bully so I give him a random name_.) Upon hearing the explanation, Kayano look at them in with an unhappy look and ask "What u guys want from Sakura-san?"

"Humph, we just want to teach that bitch a lesson for bullying my little brother." Segue, who appearing is the brother of Hague and the leader of the group of delinquent. Kayano, who somehow understand what is going on, answer in a mocking tone "Apparently your little brother is the one who bully Sakura, are u mistaking something over here? I guess u are a thick-head who only listen to your dame brother word and not a person who will go and understand the situation in the first place before making a decision." Feeling insulted by Kayano, Segue deliver a powerful punch onto her stomach causing her to back off a bit, seeing that Nagisa rush up to her and ask if she is alright. She just nodded her head, bearing the pain. Segue threaten Kayano if she interrupt them again, he will kill her. Upon hearing the word 'kill' and was to someone he love about, Nagisa unconsciously trigger his bloodlust and ask Kayano to protect Sakura. He then slowly walk towards them with his hair cover his eye and said in a cold tone "I see…You want to kill her huh. Segue-san, I am impress that you actually hurt the person whom I love and care about deeply and furthermore threatening with the word 'kill'. Hmm~ look like u need to learn the exact meaning of killing someone" Nagisa then look at them with his bloodlust eye causing them to panic in fear. He then move in a fast speed and knockout 5 of the delinquent leaving only Segue standing.

Sakura who was watching ask Kayano what has gotten into Nagisa and Kayano just said "that is his true strength when come to protecting someone" Kayano look at Nagisa and blush as she remember hearing what had Nagisa said. Nagisa smile towards Segue with his bloodlust on and said "You know, now I think about it, my sensei told me not to kill someone even if he wants my life so I am just going to have u to sleep for a while." After saying that, Nagisa just raise his hand and clap, causing a knockout on Segue. He then look at Hague and ask him "I am giving u 2 option considering u did nothing, 1) Apologise to both of the girls or 2) end up like your Ni-san" Knowing that he is not kidding nor paying around, Hague immediately apologise to both of them and ran off.

Seeing he ran off, Nagisa regain his composer and look at Kayano and Sakura and ask if they are alright. Both of them look at one another and nodded together, Sakura suddenly remember something and said "Oh… I suddenly forgot that I need to help my class to prepare the campfire! Nagisa and Kayano, remember to come to the school court later for campfire dance!" With that said, Sakura left the two of them standing there hoping that Nagisa will able to confess to Kayano. Nagisa sweat drop at her speed of running off and look at Kayano and ask in an awkward manner "erm…Kayano…w-would like to visit around the campus together with me?" Kayano look at Nagisa and nodded with a slightly red face.

Later that evening, they went to the school court and find out that when they arrive there, they did not see any of the class 3-E nor Sakura was present over there. Nagisa hesitate for a while wondering if he should confess his love towards Kayano. Nagisa felt a bit nervous as he is afraid that Kayano might reject him, however he remember that Koro-sensei once told him that sometimes in order to get yours words across to the opposite side, u need to express it in a way that they can understand how u feel. He decided to pick up his courage and confess to Kayano.

"Hey Kayano?" He started to talk.

"What is it Nagisa?" Kayano look up to Nagisa and saw a serious look in his eye.

"Erm….I... No, I have something important to tell u Kayano. I know that if I don't tell u now, I will never be able to tell u." Nagisa look into Kayano. Just as he about to continue, a voice came from behind.

"GO NAGISA-KUN! U CAN DO IT!"

"Shhh~ Koro-sensei, he will hear us!"

"Oh crap, I think he actually hear us"

"All your fault, sensei"

"Eh?"

"That right, sensei!"

"Um, everyone? Why are u guys pulling out anti-sensei knife?"

"Can I know what everyone and sensei hiding behind the bushes for?" Nagisa ask in a annoy tone as he look over them with an intention of killing them. Karma grin and whisper to him that everyone want to see him confess to Kayano moment. Nagisa was wondering if everyone is just a kid or what, but he know deep down in his heart that everyone is a nice guy. Been interrupted by them, Nagisa walk towards Kayano.

"Erm, Nagisa what are y~?!" Kayano was interrupted by Nagisa sudden French kiss and her face went entirely red. Witnessing this, Karma immediately take out his phone and take multiple photo of it.

"30? 40? More like 55hits!"

"WHY ARE U EVEN COUNTING THE KISS THAT NAGISA IS DOING NOW?"

"Eh~ Bitch-sensei one said before he can go up to 40 hits so I want to confirm it" Karma said with an evil smile on his face causing the whole class to shiver in fear.

After a minute of so, Nagisa parted air with Kayano and look away in order to hid his embarrassment and said "This what I have wanting to tell u but I was interrupted by our class. So I would want to ask again. Kayano, will u hereby be my girlfriend?"

"That is one hell bold move that Nagisa have pull out. It seem u have grown." Terasaka grin and said. Kayano, who was now face was fully pink, was dying of embarrassment. Knowing that Nagisa love her, and she love him too, Kayano timidly look and Nagisa and said "Well, either way we are going to be tease, so I think this is the best way to reply u" Kayano pull Nagisa tie and kiss him, causing everyone who is from class 3-E to be shock at her action. Pulling herself from Nagisa, she smile at him with joy of tears in her eye and answer him" Yes" Nagisa smile happily and pull her in for a hug, causing Kayano to blush again. Everyone was smiling happily for the new form couple and decided to quietly leave them alone. After they leave quietly, Nagisa ask if Kayano would join him a dance causing Kayano to giggle. "Nagisa, I am your girlfriend, so of course I will dance with u." Nagisa just smile and said "I am glad to be your boyfriend. I would love u to the day I die. I promise." With that, the two couple head off and dance to their heart content.

 **Hey guys, I hope you have enjoy this fanfiction more than how I enjoy writing it. I know the plot might be a bit funny but to be frankly speaking, I ran out of idea so I just random put in whatever come to my mind. Anyway feel free to like a like, review/comment for me on how you think of this fanfiction and if it possible tell me which shipping u love the most? I will be doing another chapter if the review is good. So with all that said, I wish u all a nice day and I will see you all the next time! Peace out!**


	2. Just a update

_**Hey guys, DeathhellDK here. This is just a quick note about the fanfiction. Due to the great response from u guys, I decided to do a part 2 of it . However I have a question for all of you reader. Do u guys want me to spilt this part 2 into a chapter type or do u guys want me to do a one shot on it? Please let me know before next week as I will be releasing the part 2 by this month. I have wrap all my idea up and is working on it now. Please leave a comment and I will see u all in a week or so time. Peace out!**_


	3. Kayano birthday

**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the character from assassination classroom. This will be the sequence of the fanfiction on Nagisa confession. Since last fanfiction got a good rating, I decided to make another one. Hope u guys will enjoy it more than I do and I will see u at the end of the fanfiction.**

It been 3 day since Nagisa confess his own feeling towards Kayano although the situation did not turn out to be too great as his confession has been taken down by Koro-sensei and his friends. However despite it, he is still happy with the facts that Kayano is now his girlfriend.

"Nagisa" "…"

"Down to earth, Nagisa" "….."

"NAGISA!" "…"

"….u go to be kidding me! Let see….Kayano is here, Nagisa." "Huh? Where?" Nagisa snap back to reality from his dream world and look around. Sakura sigh and said "Obviously she is not here. The only people that are here are me, you, Sugino and Terasaka." Nagisa though for a while and ask why are they here. Sakura was getting a bit annoy and explain that they are here to do some repairing of the study area furniture. Sugino, who walk pass, laugh and said "Gezz, Nagisa! U are supposed to coach Sakura and not sitting here to dream about Kayano u know. Oh and one more thing, before u ask how I or we know, was because u were drooling non-stop from just now." Nagisa who was embarrass by his action, quickly wipe away his saliva and decided to change the topic by starting to coach Sakura. Just as he got a chance to teach, Sakura ask how is the progress with him and Kayano. He was surprise at the sudden question and explain that everything is fine with him and her.

Sugino has overheard everything ask Nagisa "That remind me, Kayano birthday is just somewhere around the corner isn't it? Are u going to get something for her?" Nagisa look at Sugino with a shock look. Terasaka walk over as he finish the repair said in a face palm tone "Judging from Nagisa surprise look, I doubt he even know his girlfriend birthday date." They all look at Nagisa hoping he will say that is not true but he just turn and avoid their gaze. They all sigh wondering which part of Nagisa did Kayano loved.

Once Nagisa has finish coaching Sakura, Nagisa decided to walk around the street to search for Kayano present. After walking around for couple of hours, he was still unable to find a suitable present for her. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a jewellery shop selling some necklace. He decided to go in and take a look. Nagisa then came across a necklace with a small green colour heart with a bit of ruby at the side, he thought for a while wondering if Kayano would like it since green is her favourite colour. After a few minute of hesitation, Nagisa decided to buy it. Just as he walk out of the store, he saw a huge LED screen in front of him broadcasting Kayano new show that she will be acting. "Nufufufu, that is Kayano-san new upcoming show eh…" "Yeah…..Wait what" Upon hearing the Nufufufu, Nagisa turn around seeing Koro-sensei standing right behind him looking at the screen too.

"Koro-sensei? What are u doing here?" Nagisa ask curiously. Koro-sensei hold up a bag to show him. "I am planning to eat a hotpot but since u are here, want to join me Nagisa-kun? Sensei don't mind at all" Knowing him to well, Koro-sensei just hate to be alone. Nagisa nodded and felt honour to be able to eat a meal with the person that he look up on.

"So, Kayano birthday is around the corner?" Koro-sensei ask. They were in the middle of the hotpot when he saw a present resting right beside Nagisa. Nagisa notice that Koro-sensei have spotted the present and nodded and say "I hope that Kayano would like it…." Koro-sensei look at Nagisa and ask him in a confuse tone "It bother me for a while, but I want to ask u Nagisa something…." Nagisa look at him curiously as he continue "I realise u have not call Kayano-san first name yet ever since u guys have been dating. May I know why that is so?" Nagisa face sudden heat up and said in a timid tone "I….I am just timid to call her first name…..Plus it is embarrassing!" Koro-sensei just smile at him and say "Nagisa, although it is embarrassing, but I believe that will made Kayano-san happier than anything. Why not when u give her the present, try to call her first name and see what she will do then? Nufufufu." Nagisa could sense a déjà vu is going to occur on that day for some reason.

 _ **A few day later**_

Nagisa decided to go to Kayano acting studio to meet up with her before bring her to her surprise birthday party that have been prepared for her. Nagisa enter the studio and saw his girl was busy acting. Not wanting to let her spot him, he stood at the corner to wait for her. "Hmm? Aren't u Kayano boyfriend?" Nagisa turn and saw Kayano manager standing in front of him greeting him. He nodded. He explain he came to pick Kayano up after she has done for the day. Kayano manager smile at him and praise him that he is such a good boyfriend. (A/N: In fact if u read at the beginning, he forgot Kayano birthday. What a 'good boyfriend' right? Ha!) He just blush and look at Kayano.

"Nagisa, why are u flirting with my manager just now? And may I know why are we coming here? I though we are going somewhere?" Kayano ask Nagisa with a jealous look as they head towards their old campus. Nagisa trip over the floor a bit and regain his balance quickly. He then said "I am not flirting with her. In fact I prefer to flirt with u." Kayano mumble something like scolding Nagisa an asshole. He pretend to ignore and say "For your other question…well so many question but little answer." Kayano right at this instance was hoping that she could smack his playfulness out of him but she decided not to. She know he is planning something so she just stick with it for now and wonder in silence.

As they reach the hilltop, Kayano notice that all her friends and teachers is over there waiting for them. Just as she was about to ask what is going on, she receive her answer. "HAPPY BITRTHDAY KAYANO!" everyone shouted together at their top of their voice. "Eh?" Kayano was confuse as she walk towards them. Karasuma explain "if u are asking how we knew that today was your birthday, then it all thanks to Nagisa. He was the one who plan this saying that he want his girlfriend to experience an unforgettable birthday. So there is your answer. But I never expect Nagisa did think of this idea." "Hey Karasuma, will u help me to do one unforgettable birthday too?" Irina ask him with a seductive tone. Karma smile and said "For a bitch like u, isn't it best to celebrate with some old dude from the pub and have ***. That is an unforgettable memory isn't it?"

"SHUT UP, U THIS BRAT!" Irina started to chase after Karma raging at him for destroying her sweet love time with Karasuma. As everyone watch them with sweat drop, Nagisa walk up to Kayano hand her a gift. He said "I hope u will like it." Kayano open it up and was surprise. She saw a small green colour heart with a bit of ruby at the side and said "Thank you Nagisa! I love it. Could u help me to wear it?" Nagisa smile and help Kayano to put on the necklace around her neck. When he was done, he whisper to her ear "Happy birthday to u, Kaede." Kayano open her eye big, she never expect Nagisa to call her first name, not in a billion years. At that point of time, Kayano was so happy that she kiss Nagisa in front of everyone causing them to be shock.

'Click' 'snap' 'snap' "Eh?" Nagisa and Kayano turn and saw everyone was taking out their phone and taking picture including Karma and Irina who was playing tagging game a moment ago. Nagisa then realise and said "Now I understand where I got this déjà vu from a few days ago!" Everyone just laugh and as the party continue on in the night, Nagisa and Kayano gaze upon the starlight. Kayano then said "Nagisa u know what?" Nagisa look at Kayano. She then said "I guess this is really an unforgettable birthday for me. Thank you Nagisa. I am glad that I have a lovely boyfriend like u." Nagisa smile at her and wonder what will happen in the future between the both of them.

 **Did u guys enjoy this fanfiction? I got the idea of Nagisa calling Kayano first name from a guy name Yakutsu Zaishiro. Thank you for your kind idea and review from before. As always, if u guys like this fanfiction, remember to give a review or a comment on what you think of it. If u want more of 'Nagisa confession', remember to post a review and give me ideas on what you guys want to see next. If the review is good, I will publish the next chapter for it within the next 3 month (Rough estimate). With all that said, I will see you all the next time. Peace out** **!**


	4. A short story plus Update

**Hey guys, Death here, I have some stuff need to update you guys on 'Nagisa confession'. Don't worry it not that I would not continue anymore but it is about the release of the next chapter and things that you guys would be seeing in the future. Firstly, I would want to apologise that, although I have come out with a story on what will happen next, but I could not seem to be able to think of a starting introduction for it. I hope you guys would be patient for a bit more time as I too have exam coming up. (T^T) Well, on the bright side, I have a written a short scene on Nagisa and Kayano going on a date. Don't expect too much on it. If you want, you could skip the next part and go straight into the story.**

 **Secondly, I would like to inform you on that, if you guys want me to give you a shout out, all you need to do is to leave your story idea and your username on the comment below. And I would give you the shout out if your story idea interest me. Note: I will give you guy some hint on the topic I will do next. Feel free to pm me if you guys do not understand how to participate in the shout out event.**

 **Without any more stuff to update, please enjoy the short scene and conversation between the couples.**

"Nagisa! This is cute is it not?" Kayano holds up a bear to show Nagisa. He glance at it and smirk while facing away from her. Unable to understand why Nagisa did that, Kayano look at him in puzzle. Nagisa smile at her and say "Sorry, you look just like the bear. So I could not hold it back. Kayano, comparing to the bear, I think you are cuter."

Kayano upon hearing his words, blush furiously. After they walk for a while, they decide to rest at the nearby café for a few moment. As Nagisa was drinking his juice, Kayano suddenly ask Nagisa "Hey Nagisa, let say in the future we get marriage, how many kid do you want?"

As soon as he heard that, he let a fountain of juice out of his mouth. Cleaning, his mouth and keeping his calm, he ask "W-why so sudden?" Embarrassing, Kayano explain that she was just curious as she saw a family of 4. When they walk past them, they seem to be very happy. Remembering that, Kayano has no family left due to the incident that happen, he thought for a while.

Nagisa glance at her with a timid eye and said in a small voice. "I would like to have 2 daughter and 2 son with you. I mean I like to have a nice family of 6, but if possible, I would be happy if you could give birth to more children."

Kayano grin at Nagisa and ask softly teasing him "Hey Nagisa, are you a bit of pervert~?" Nagisa immediately cover his face with his hand and was wishing that there is a hole in front of him.

Seeing Nagisa reaction, Kayano slip her drink and wonder silently "Crap, looking at Nagisa face and action. I think he is serious. What to do? Kyaa~ by thinking about it make me feel embarrass. Oh my, what so I do."

Not able to sense in a distance, Karma and the group was somewhat stalking them. "Hey what do you think they are talking about?" Isogai ask Karma. He look at the couple for a second and say "….One hell of stuff that I don't want to know." Feeling lost, the gang look at one another and wonder what he mean. Karma smirk evilly in silence, wondering how he should blackmail the two pervert couple sitting in a distance away.


	5. Chapter 5 Remake

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own any of the character from Assassination Classroom. Due to the last chapter I posted have not much review, I decided to do a remake of that chapter. However I will still get the shout out to the person that give me the idea at the end of the chapter. So sit back, relax and I see you all at the end of the story.**

"Nufufufu, this is what I call a paradise everyone!" Koro-sensei declare to the Class 3E ex-students while witnessing the art in front of him. Today is the day when the gang and Koro-sensei decided to go to the beach for a good break as lately they have no time to meet up with one another. Nagisa and the rest just look at Koro-sensei with a face palm expression.

"Do you know this yellow octopus? Terasaka ask as he look at the rest. "Nope, who is he?" Itona ask curiously. "Maybe a mentally crazy mutated creature who just got his brain melted by acidic material." Muramatsu suggested. Karma said while looking at them "Nah, I pretty sure he is just a helpless hentai tentacle monster that cannot get a life. Maybe we should call the police or something to imprison him for life. While they are at it, I suggest we should torture him by burning all his 'For Academic Purposes' magazine?" Nagisa just laugh with a wryly smile on his face.

"HEY! I can hear all of you guys you know! By looking at this scene, can you see the different size of cup they have? Those are the good 3 size that you can never experience in your daily life! This is what it the true meaning of heaven! CAN YOU STILL CALL YOURSELF A MAN IF YOU ARE NOT FIRED UP BY THIS? Koro-sensei shouted at them with flame in his eye.

"DON'T LUMP US WITH YOU, THIS HOPELESS, PERVERTED, LOW-LIFE, DISGUSTING CREATURE!" All of the boys shouted at him angrily. Koro-sensei sigh in sadness and said "Have you all hate me?" "Don't worry sensei, cheer up!" The girls was cheering him with a smile. He start crawling towards them with happiness when they suddenly change their expression to a demon looks and give him a disgusted expression "NOW WE KNOW HOW FUCKING PERVERTED YOU ARE! DO YOU THINK WE WILL STILL LET YOU COME TO US?" This has cause Koro-sensei to shriek back in fear which resulting to enter the state of depression at the corner of the beach.

Nagisa just smile at the scene hoping that Koro-sensei will survive through the day, when Kayano approach him. He gasp and stare at her with a drooling expression. She look at him and started to frigate around with her hand. He thought that she was cute and sexy. "Mou~, Nagisa stop starting at me intensively! It is so embarrassing." Kayano puff out check with a bashful expression.

"Sorry, Kayano. I just find that you are too cute and sexy that cause me to be surprise. That swimming suite that you are wearing suite you a lot!" Nagisa smile at her warmly. Kayano look at him and said "Geez, Nagisa you are a pervert." Just then, they heard Nakamura calling to them "Oi those two love bird! Stop your filtering in the public, you are contributing to the global warming!" Both of them upon hearing her words, they started to blush.

Nagisa and Kayano was about to join Karma and Nakamura group for the volleyball when they heard a voice from behind "Ah…Is this not Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa turn around and saw his childhood friend Rei is standing behind him smiling. Rei pounce on Nagisa and hug him. This cause Kayano to be shock. "Nagisa-kun! How I miss you~. Did you forget about me?" She ask. Nagisa who was been suffocated by her breast try to speak "R-Rei, I-I can…t bre…h!" Noticing she is suffocating him, Rei get off him while Nagisa was gasping for air.

Kayano who have witness the scene in front of her, was ask Nagisa in an angry tone while clutching her fist to surpass her jealousness. "Who is she N-a-g-i-s-a?" Able to feel her angry was building up, he quickly explain that Rei was he childhood friend and nothing else. Rei speak up in a annoy tone "Nagisa-kun, who is this kid then?" Upon hearing the word kid, Kayano eyebrow twitch. Nagisa introduce Kayano and told her that she is his current girlfriend. Rei glance at Kayano and sigh. This cause Kayano to be more agitated.

Rei grin and said "I guess the word kid suite you, no. consider that you are so flat and miserable, I guess the word washboard suite you? It seem like you are only B, how sad. Mine is F cup." At this moment, Kayano have officially break and have release a dangerous aura to the surrounding. This cause Nagisa and the rest to take 10 step back.

Kayano said in a furious tone "Oh~ I guess you are a cow then. How about let us have a challenge then? Let see… how about let see who Nagisa will fall for and choose at the end of the day. We can use any method expect for anything that have to do with sexually activity." Rei nodded in agreement. Upon seeing the two girls was fighting upon Nagisa, Karma tease him "Look like this is going to be fun." He sigh and said "Spare me this craziness already!"

As the girls start to appeal towards Nagisa by working at the nearby beach house, Karma went to stand beside him and said "Nagisa, look like you are a playboy, aren't you a little naughty guy?" Nagisa sigh in tiredness and said "Spare me the teasing Karma. No matter what both of them do, I will still choose Kayano in the end."

Suddenly, they hear Kayano scream from the beach house. "What has happen?" Nagisa quickly dash towards the Beach house with Karma following behind. As they enter the Beach house, they saw 4 big size man and one guy at the centre grabbing on to Kayano hand with his hand touching her face. Kayano tried to break free but her resistance was futile.

Upon seeing the scene, Nagisa was serious angry. Karma could feel his bloodlust and was slightly intimidated by it. "I never feel such anger from him before" Karma thought to himself. "Hey Karma… could you protect Kayano for me after I have save her? I am going to have to give a lecture to them."

"S-sure." Karma say while disliking the tension in the air. "Thanks bud, then with that said…" Nagisa dash towards the guy who was touching his girl and grab his hand and deliver a roundhouse kick towards his face which send him to one side of the room. He then hold Kayano close to him and went to cover her in his jacket which he was currently wearing. He told Karma to take care of her and when back to the remaining person.

"Hey what do you-!" Before the other guy could say anything, Nagisa went ahead and break his arm which resulting the man to fall on the ground. He saw at the remaining 3 person, this cause them to be frighten.

"Shit, this guy is crazy! Someone- Ack" 'Crack' A sound can be heard from the guy jaw as Nagisa did a sky-upper cut on him. As for the remaining two, he kick their groan so hard that they barely could stand. He walk towards the first guy, who touch Kayano.

" _Hey bustard! Listen up well, if you touch my girl again, I will make you pay 10 time of what I did to your friends there. If you know your darn place, scram off and never come back again!"_ Nagisa glare at him with an icy stare. The guy nodded and ran out of the beach house.

"Hmm…Look I lose." Rei walk towards Kayano as she glance at Nagisa. "Eh? What do you mean?" Kayano ask. Rei smirk and said "Well then since I lose, I will retreat away. Oh and one more thing…" She then whisper into her ear and said in a soft tone "Nagisa is a good man, treasure him okay? If not I might sell him away from you." This cause Kayano blush.

Kayano look at Nagisa walking towards her, after he have apologise to the owner of beach house. He ask with concern "Kayano are you okay?" Kayano was lose in a daze and stare at him blankly. "Where Rei?" Nagisa ask. Karma said that she has left and say that he best also give him and Kayano some place.

Nagisa look back at Kayano and wave his hand in front of her. This brought Kayano back to the reality. Kayano then blush as she look away. "Erm Kayano, are you-?!" Nagisa words was been cut off by Kayano kiss. "Kayano?" Nagisa was clueless towards her sudden action. She look away and said "Thanks for saving me today Nagisa." Nagisa look at her in surprise and smile "Well after all I am your boyfriend."

 **Okay I believe this remake is better than previous. So as promise, the shout out will belong to Lenallen-Maeryn. Thanks for giving me this idea. If you want the next to receive a shout-out, just tell me an idea and if I think it is good, I will use it and then I will give you a shout-out for the effort. So anyway guys remember that review is always appreciated and I will see you all the next time. Peace out!**


End file.
